Dear Hotch
by Lynn Zeng
Summary: While Emily is moving into her new house, she begins writing to Hotch in secret. She continues writing to him for the next few years, telling him about what is happening with the team.
1. Dear Hotch

Disclaimer: I don't and will never pretend to own Criminal Minds.

_Dear Hotch,_

_How are you? I miss you, y'know?_

_I'm moving in to my new house today. Morgan's going to help me; Sergio doesn't do anything. He's such a lazy cat._

_It's been awhile since you've seen all of us, so I thought maybe you'd like to know how we've been doing. Rossi permanently retired a few months back, and no one knows where he is. JJ and Will finally got married. It wasn't a big affair, but it was nice and sweet. Reid refuses to go out with anyone, so he's still living alone. I think Morgan's seeing somebody, but he refuses to admit it. Garcia and Kevin are still together, and Garcia's still waiting for him to give her a ring._

_Morgan will be here any minute now, so I'm going to stop writing. See you, Hotch._

"Morgan! Mind giving me a little help here?"

"I'm coming, Prentiss." Emily watched as Morgan dragged one of her large mahogany chairs through the open doorway, already looking slightly exhausted. She couldn't suppress a smile.

"Can't handle a chair, Morgan?" she asked.

"Not when there's five more of them and a big fat table." He set the chair next to one of the windows and headed back outside to the moving van. "Are you going to do anything?"

"Yeah." She slowly slipped the sheet of paper into her desk drawer and put away her pen. "Just had to finish writing this letter."

As she joined Morgan outside, he asked her, "So, who were you writing to?"

Emily blushed slightly. "Oh, someone."

"You dating someone?" Morgan asked, slightly amused. "You found someone you love?"

"Sort of, yes. Are you helping me move these chairs or not?"

Grabbing a chair, Morgan said, "You're changing the subject. Smart move." He smiled. "I know what you're up to. You've found a guy, and you won't let me know who he is."

She paused, then shook her head. "This is the problem with working with profilers."

"We're too smart for each other?"

Emily glared at him. "No, you idiot. The problem is we're all too nosy for each other's good. I don't need you poking around inside my head, Morgan." She took two of her chairs and strode back into the house.

Morgan chuckled slightly. He sensed that she was writing to a man. And he was going to find out who that man was.

They spent the next few hours unloading the moving van. It took a while. Emily was very particular about where she wanted everything and Sergio, her cat, kept sneaking around their ankles as they attempted to place the furniture in position, hindering the operation. Morgan was tempted to psychologically profile Emily by examining her furniture and décor, but restrained himself from doing so. There was an unspoken rule about not profiling team members.

Finally, everything was unloaded. Emily thanked Morgan with dinner and desert, and around nine o'clock PM he left. She was alone in her new house.

Emily returned to her desk and drew out the sheet of paper. She was a little nervous; Morgan had almost discovered who she was writing to, and she couldn't let that happen.

_Things have been weird since you left, Hotch. I don't think our team's ever been the same. I wish you'd come back, but I know you won't. You're Hotch. When you do things, you do them with deliberately. You make your decision. And you can never, never turn back. I'm going to go now, Hotch. Goodbye for now._

_-Emily_


	2. I just wanted to say

**Author's Question: How many more of these entries would you like me to write? This story is just an experiment...I just don't know how far to take it.**

Disclaimer: I don't and will never pretend to own Criminal Minds.

_Dear Hotch,_

_I've promised myself that I'd keep writing to you over the years, so here is my letter._

_It's been a year or two since I last wrote to you, and a lot has changed. Reid is going out with someone now; he found a girl at a Doctor Who convention last month. Said she looked a lot like someone named Amy Pond. We all have yet to meet her. Rossi called around Christmas last year, but we've given up on trying to find him. It would be wrong to invade his privacy. Right after I wrote my last letter, Morgan had a pretty bad breakup. He wouldn't admit it, but I could tell – I've been a profiler for too many years. Garcia had one too; she found Kevin rearranging her stuff and promptly threw him out of the office. And I mean THREW. She was that angry._

_And what have I been up to? It's still me and Sergio alone in the house, Hotch. Hopefully things will change soon though. I'll tell you more later._

Emily walked into the BAU to find the rest of the team clustered around her desk.

"What's going on?" she asked as she approached the gaggle of people. They parted to let her through, and as she got closer, she saw someone sitting in her chair. A body.

"Who is this?" Emily stared at the dead man's face. She didn't know him.

"Dunno, Emily. We just found him here," Reid said. He tilted his head slightly to look at Emily; he knew she was thinking "What the heck is a dead body doing in my chair?" and wondering how to get it out.

Morgan strode into the room and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the group of agents. "Who's dead now?" he asked, looking around from face to face.

"Don't know yet, Morgan. How did you know there was a dead body?" JJ asked. She looked a little queasy.

"Saw the looks on your faces. Okay, everybody. Back to work." The other FBI agents dispersed to go back to their desks as Morgan approached the rest of his team.

Emily heard a pair of high heels clicking. She turned around to see Garcia tottering in, a frightened expression on her face.

"Oh. My. God." Garcia put her hand on Morgan's shoulder while he was still staring at the body. "Who is that?"

"I don't know, baby girl," said Morgan. "We just found him here."

Garcia looked at the body for a second, trying to ignore the scent of fresh blood but failing. "I'm going to go leave now…I don't do well with blood…I belong in my tech-y, computer-filled room…my sanctuary…I'll just be leaving."

She turned around and tottered back to her office. Emily saw Morgan's eyes latch on to the pair of hot pink heels as they left the room. She felt a little jealousy flare up inside her, but it died down immediately; Morgan liked her as much as he liked Garcia. Maybe Emily had a chance.

But she knew she was already too old. She had been friends, just friends, with Morgan for too long. If nothing happened yet, nothing ever would. It had been just like that with Hotch.

_I wish you never left, Hotch. But my wishing won't convince you to come back to this team. You'd never come back._

_Regardless of whether you think of us or not, I'll keep sending you these letters, Hotch. Don't worry; I will never forget you._

_-Emily_


	3. I love you

Disclaimer: I don't and will never pretend to own Criminal Minds.

_Dear Hotch,_

_I am so sorry, but I forgot my promise to continue writing to you. Lots of things happened over the last five years, and I completely forgot to share them with you. Rossi finally showed his face in our office again! He stopped by for a visit last week, and boy were we all excited. Not everyone was there to see him though; JJ's been spending a lot of time at home lately. She says she wants to quit her job. I don't know how I'll take it, Hotch. Most of our team seems to be gone, and I feel that the new members just aren't as good. Soon it's just going to be me, Morgan, Reid, and Garcia left. We'll go insane together, I guess._

_Turns out that Reid's Amy Pond wasn't as smart as he was hoping she would be. He dumped her after about a year. Garcia still hasn't gotten over Kevin. Morgan's been dating on and off. And me? I guess I'll be alone forever._

_Hotch…it's been ages since I've talked to you. When you were still at the BAU I never got the chance to say this, but now…I'm not sure I want to say it._

_I love you._

Emily asked gently, "Do you know where your daddy was taken?"

"I don't know!" The little girl looked at her with eyes widened by terror. She had been found wandering around her neighborhood alone, and the BAU got a report saying that the girl's father had gone missing, leaving behind a bloody mess. The team had left on the first plane out of DC and arrived at the girl's house to process the crime scene.

"Did you see who took him?" After hesitating for a moment, the girl shook her head.

"I didn't see," she said, sniffling a little. "Daddy told me to go to the safe house. When I came out, no one was there."

"The safe house?" Emily looked at Morgan with surprise. "Where is the safe house? Can you show me?"

The girl toddled off, and the agents followed her as she led them to a child-sized cottage behind the house. The doorway was no more than four feet tall and two feet wide, making it near impossible for a grown adult to squeeze through it.

"Daddy said as long as I stayed inside everything would be okay. He would come and get me. Is Daddy going to be okay?"

"Can we look inside?" Emily asked gently. The girl nodded. Morgan took out a flashlight as he slowly opened the tiny door, directing the beam into every corner he saw. The inside of the cottage was stocked with rows and rows of cans.

"Daddy was proud of my little house. He called it our little secret. I want Daddy. I want him to come home!"

"Prentiss, look at this." Morgan's hand reached inside and pulled out a can of tuna. "It really was a safe house."

"Morgan!" Reid appeared just as Emily turned around. He had an ashen look on his face. "They found her father dead on the side of a freeway."

_Then I saw the look on that girl's face. Until that moment, she had believed that her father was alive. She had believed that he would come back to her. But he was dead, Hotch. That girl was left alone without anyone to take care of her. She was crying, terrified._

_If I ever had kids, what would happen to them if I died, Hotch?_

_-Emily_


	4. It's a secret

Disclaimer: I don't and will never pretend to own Criminal Minds.

_Dear Hotch,_

_Darn, I keep on breaking my promise to tell you about everything that's happened. Rossi's now flying around the country promoting his latest book…does that guy ever stop writing? Morgan's been tired of being Unit Chief…I think he's hoping he can turn over leadership to someone else soon. JJ retired because she wanted to spend more time with Henry. He's grown up to be a smart boy, getting all As and everything. Garcia keeps on spoiling him even though he's already a teenager. She's still her happy, bubbly Garcia self even though she's been complaining about how complicated technology is nowadays. Reid hasn't been around much lately because he's been called to work on a secret project, which means we'll all be bugging him about it later._

_There's something I am just burning to tell you right now. I've only told JJ so far; it's a secret._

"Are you sure you want to do this?" JJ asked.

Emily smiled, holding on to the phone as Sergio curled up beside her. Calling JJ and talking to her was one of the few things that calmed her down after a hard day. She and Sergio were sprawled on the couch with a wineglass sitting on the coffee table beside them.

"JJ, I'll have time once I retire. I'll be done with the BAU, just like you."

"I meant, are you sure you're ready to go through with it? Having a kid is hard work."

"I told you I was adopting the kid, JJ. I'm not going to actually…"

On the other end, JJ laughed. "It's still hard just being a mother, taking care of the kids. You have to be committed when you decide to start a family."

Emily brushed her dark hair out of her face as she listened to JJ talk. JJ was the only person she had told so far. She was hoping to learn from her best friend about being a mother.

"At least you're allowed to drink alcohol. But you really shouldn't, Emily; getting drunk is not going to make your kid love you. Is it going to be a boy or a girl?"

"Mmm." Emily took a drink from her glass as Sergio leapt off the couch. "I'm thinking a boy."

"But then you don't get to play dressup." JJ could hear Emily laughing on the other end. "I just have to warn you, Henry was quite a handful when he was growing up."

"I'll keep that in mind. Bye, JJ." Putting her glass down, Emily hung up. She was serious about wanting to adopt a kid. Her mother always imagined that she would end up with a house, a loving husband and many laughing kids. So far, Emily only had the house. And that house felt too empty without anyone to share it with.

But she was ready to start a new chapter in her life. She was going to retire. She was going to adopt a kid.

_In a few months I'll be turning in my badge and leaving the BAU. It's not that I hate my job; it's just that I feel like I'm way too old for this job. Besides, I want to take care of a kid, and that's going to take all of my time and effort. _

_I'm keeping all of this a secret for now, just like how I'm keeping my letters to you a secret. But this is all going to happen soon, Hotch. And I'm going to tell you all about it._

_-Emily_


	5. It literally hurts

Disclaimer: I don't and will never pretend to own Criminal Minds.

_Dear Hotch,_

_Alright, I'll admit it. I didn't do what I planned to do. I didn't resign and I didn't adopt a kid. In the middle of doing both I just realized that I wasn't ready. I had lived alone, working as part of the BAU, for most of my life; how could I just suddenly change it all up? I've made my choices in life, and now I'll just live with them._

_If I had the chance, would I have done things differently? Heck yes. It's kinda hard living alone, and at my age there's not much I can do. Let's face it, Hotch. I've gotten older. Soon I'm going to be one of those crazy old cat ladies if I keep living the way I do. I wish I had someone who would keep me company. I wish I started a family when I was younger. But that was impossible. We all ended up single one way or another when we were at the BAU except for JJ. Our jobs have been stripping us of our outside lives, and when we retire there will be nothing left._

"DUCK!"

Reid and Emily quickly crouched beside a dark red car as the glass windows of the buildings next to them shattered. The shooters inside the building were aiming to kill, and Emily didn't want to die just yet. She had an important letter to finish when she got home.

"What do we do now?" whispered Reid. He and Emily huddled together as they heard more gunshots and the sound of splintering glass.

"Not die?" suggested Emily. She felt her joints ache from all the physical activity; her youthful energy had left her years ago.

"You know, the statistics of dying from a gunshot wound…"

Emily snapped, "Reid, do we have to do this now?"

"Sorry," said Reid meekly. He held his gun in his hand with a bit of uncertainty; Emily knew that he hated actually using his weapon. She raised her own gun to fire…

That was the last thing she remembered before the explosion.

She woke up in a hospital room with a woman standing next to her bed.

"Where…where am I?"

"Emily! You're awake!" cried Garcia, beaming. "Are you okay?"

"Hey." Emily tried to smile, but every muscle, even the tiniest, hurt. She was feeling lightheaded, and her limbs were as heavy as lead. "Garcia, where am I?"

"Hold on a minute, my dear." Garcia pulled a cell phone out from her purse and dialed. "She's awake!"

Holding her phone out, she leaned closer to Emily until the latter could her JJ's voice.

"JJ?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Emily felt a twinge in her upper thigh as she tried to move it. The same thing happened when she tried to make her finger twitch. "Got shot at and blown up, but that's all."

"Oh god. Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine. I just want to know if Reid…" Her body sagged for a moment, then she propped herself back up. "Where's Reid?" she asked in a panicky voice. "Is he hurt? Is he okay? Can I…"

"Reid's been through some surgery but he'll be alright, honey." Garcia smiled at Emily, and this time she smiled back. "Morgan's with him right now."

"Emily?" Morgan popped his head into the room. "Are you okay?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?"

"Because you're hurt. Lie down, Emily. You need your rest."

_Now, it literally hurts to just write. But I guess I'll live with the pain._

_-Emily_


	6. As a member of the BAU

Disclaimer: I don't and will never pretend to own Criminal Minds.

_Dear Hotch,_

_This job has definitely hard on me. I still haven't fully recovered from that shooting a few years back. My leg hurts when I walk, and every time I hear a gunshot I cringe, hoping that it doesn't touch me. Reid actually resigned because of that incident; he's followed in Rossi's footsteps and written a book about the inner workings of the human brain. Unlike Rossi though, he's promised to not come back. I always wondered why Rossi came back to the BAU; at his age, I would have been happy to retire._

_Personally, I'm actually just waiting for the right moment before I finally resign._

_Morgan would disapprove. He's dedicated, ready to do whatever it takes to stay in the BAU. I think he's hoping that I'm going to stay with him at the BAU until both of us die. Actually, Hotch, it just might happen. I'm not sure when I'm going to retire; I might be killed in action. JJ and Garcia are both trying to convince me to leave before that happens._

"Emily, there's someone here to see you." Putting her pencil down, Emily looked up to find Morgan standing over her. 'What are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing." She folded up her letter to Hotch and slipped it inside her desk drawer. Morgan stared at her, concerned.

"Emily, are you okay? You don't look good."

"I just haven't aged well. The years are taking a toll." Emily smiled weakly, even though she knew that her present condition was caused by more than just the aging process. She hadn't felt herself lately; she was always tired, and sometimes she wasn't still part of the BAU.

"Well anyway, someone's here to see you." Morgan turned toward the door, and Emily rose from her chair.

"Who is it?" She caught a glimpse of the visitor's face, then started running. "JJ!"

JJ smiled. It had been a long time since she worked at the BAU, and Emily could tell that she was glad to be back for a visit.

"What brings you here, JJ?" Emily asked.

"It's so good to see you." JJ hugged her friend in a tight embrace. "I thought I told you."

"Told me what?"

"Henry's joining the FBI."

"What?" Emily was surprised. "Why did he choose…"

"I know, it's so unreal." JJ laughed. "I told him not to do it. I told him it was too dangerous. He wouldn't listen."

Emily shook her head, smiling. "He didn't choose Will's path?"

"Nope. Said he wanted to become a member of the BAU like his mother. I said I was the worst role model in history."

"So he's willing to get shot?"

"He's hoping it won't happen." JJ's phone rang inside her handbag. "Sorry, Emily. I've got to go. I'll see you later?"

"Yeah. Take care, JJ." Emily watched her friend leave, wondering when was the next time she would see her.

_It was good to see JJ again. I haven't had much time to do things outside of work lately, and I do miss her. Henry's an FBI agent now, so hopefully I'll be able to see her more often. I can't believe he actually chose this career; it's been a crazy couple of decades for the FBI. This job is dangerous._

_I honestly don't know how to feel about this. As much as I like Henry, being his senior agent would be just weird. Still, I'm proud of him. He's grown up to be a good man._

_When should I retire, Hotch?_

_-Emily_


	7. I miss you

Disclaimer: I don't and will never pretend to own Criminal Minds.

_Dear Hotch,_

_I miss you. Have I told you that? Just in case you missed it, I'll say it again. _

_I miss you._

_Morgan and I are both going to retire next month. He's finally decided that he wants to live the rest of his life enjoying it. Good decision; I was really hoping we wouldn't get killed in the line of duty. Once Morgan told me he was going to quit, I finally decided I would too. I actually didn't want to quit before he did…oh, my stubborn pride. Everyone else has left the BAU already…we're the only two left from the old team. Henry's going to be a part of the BAU now though, so the department's at least going to have a new good agent to replace us._

_What am I going to do now? It's going to be so weird just sitting at home doing nothing, taking my own sweet time to eat breakfast, lazing around. I'll be the only one in the house for the rest of my life._

The doorbell rang, and Emily stood up to get it. She removed her reading glasses as she walked toward the door, setting them down on a small table in the hallway. Through the door's window of clouded glass, she could see the silhouette of a dark man.

"Who's there?" she shouted with one hand reaching for her weapon.

"It's me." Morgan's voice sounded slightly annoyed. "Let me in."

Emily stopped reaching for her gun and opened the door. Morgan stood outside, holding a large cardboard box.

"I've got something for you."

"What is it now, Morgan?" She stared at the box, wondering what was inside. "Case files?"

Morgan walked inside to her kitchen. "Take a look." He set the box down on her table with a loud thump. Emily walked over and yanked the lid off. Inside was a box wrapped in bright paper.

"Oh." Emily whacked herself on the forehead. "It's my birthday. I'm such an idiot."

"Happy birthday, Agent Emily Prentiss."

"I forgot my own birthday…"

"Come on, you've had a lot on your mind lately. Don't beat yourself up over it. Just open the present, Emily." He smiled. "It's something special."

"All right…" She began tearing the wrapping paper, careful to make sure that she ripped it neatly.

"You're taking too long." Morgan watched as his friend continued slowly unwrapping the present. "Why don't you just tear the whole thing to pieces?"

Emily answered, "It's uncivilized, Morgan."

"It's your birthday. You get the privilege of being uncivilized."

Finally, the cardboard box was completely unwrapped. "You going to open it?" Morgan asked.

"I'll wait until after work." She smiled. "Thanks for the present, Morgan."

"No problem. Are you going to get ready to go to the BAU?"

"Yeah, sure."

Morgan headed to the front door. "I'll be waiting outside."

As the door closed behind him, Emily grabbed the box and took it with her to the bedroom. She wanted to open her present alone later.

They drove to the BAU, chatting about the weather. It was the start of their last month working together.

_I opened Morgan's present when I got home, and I actually found that I liked it. It's one of the better birthday presents he's given me, seeing as my first birthday present from him was a pair of black socks. Thankfully, he's gotten better at giving gifts._

_Please don't tell him I said that. _

_I won't tell you what he got me though, Hotch…you'll have to guess._

_-Emily_


	8. But it's all over

Disclaimer: I don't and will never pretend to own Criminal Minds.

_Dear Hotch,_

_I've been writing to you for years. And you never wrote me back. I guess you couldn't have, Hotch._

He pulled open one of the drawers in her desk. There were several letters lying around, and Morgan saw that Emily had begun each one with "Dear Hotch" every time she wrote. Emily must have been writing letters for a long time; the first one was written around the time when he had helped her moved into her house.

_There's just one problem with this, Hotch. I won't be writing many more of these letters – the doctors told me that I had a disease with a name too complicated to remember. _

_I'm dying, Hotch._

Morgan sighed. He was the one with the hard task of sorting through all of Emily's things. He missed her. Emily had been his friend for such a long time that for a while, he tried to deny it. Morgan tried to pretend that she wasn't sick, that she was going to be okay.

_None of our old team members were ready for me to tell them. Morgan and everyone else are all still hoping that I'll stay alive._

After finding out about Emily, Reid tried to find medication to help her during her last few months. Emily refused to take any of it. She had been tired of life; she had wanted to leave. He started visiting her every week because he didn't want his friend to live out the rest of her life alone.

_Remember when I used to wonder if I would die after being shot? There's no danger of that happening anymore. That's a plus, I guess. I've been shot, beaten, kicked, and stabbed, but I haven't died from any of it. I actually lived long enough to die from a disease._

There was an entire box of things from Garcia for Emily. Morgan picked it up and smiled. Garcia always tried to cheer people up; she had clearly tried to bring happiness to Emily's life. Like the rest of the team, she had been shocked when Emily broke the news to them.

_A package appeared on my doorstep from Garcia. The note that accompanied it made me cry. She's such a dear…I'm going to miss her. I'm going to miss all of them. _

It had been especially hard for JJ to deal with Emily's death. She had gone with the team members who were still alive to lay roses on the casket and pay their respects. But JJ felt that with so many former teammates dead, there was a sense of incompleteness.

_You know, I wonder how JJ's going to take it. She's one of the best friends I've ever had, and I would trust her with pretty much anything. JJ's helped me so much…I'll never be able to repay her for all she's helped me with._

Morgan finished reading Emily's last letter and set it down. He wanted her to talk to him, to explain a lot of things, to say goodbye. He wanted her back.

_If someone else is reading this letter, it means that I'm coming for a visit, Hotch. And mind you, it's going to be a long one. I can't wait to see you and Haley and Jack all together again. Oh, and Rossi too. And maybe Gideon. I haven't heard from them in a while either. None of you guys can write to tell the rest of us anything._

_But it's all over. I won't be alive much longer. I'm coming. _

_-Emily_

* * *

THE END

* * *

**Author's Note: ****Thank you, everyone, for reading, reviewing and following this story. It's been a great fanfic to write. Emily Prentiss is one of my favorite characters, and it was great to write out what could have happened to her ten or twenty years from now (if it weren't for the fact Paget Brewster decided to leave CM). I'm going to miss Prentiss.**

**What did you really like about the story? What did you really not like about the story? I'm thinking of writing another one of these in the same style but for a different Criminal Minds character. Do you want me to write it? If so, which character?**

**I might also write one last section for this story to tie up loose ends.**


	9. We've all gone our separate ways

Disclaimer: I don't and will never pretend to own Criminal Minds.

They buried Emily in the same cemetery they buried Hotch and Jack in many years ago. Standing in front of Emily's grave, they each remembered how she had tried to keep them together, first after Hotch's death then after Rossi's. One by one the rest of them had retired from the BAU, and as each of them retired the team fell apart. Emily was the one who most hoped they would all stay together; ironically, it was her death that reunited them.

_Dear Emily,_

_I hope you don't mind, but I read your letters to Hotch. I know how you missed him after he died with Jack in that car crash._

They each had gone their separate ways, only to end up standing in front of her grave. Many years ago they had carried her coffin and stood around it, not knowing that she was alive in Paris. JJ remembered secretly boarding the flight to visit Emily without anyone knowing but Hotch. She knew it would be the last time she would see Emily for a while, and as her friend left the café she felt only heart-wrenching sadness.

This time, the feeling was the same. With Will and Henry standing beside her she tried not to cry, but a small teardrop rolled down her cheek.

_No one's read these letters except for me. They'll be a secret between you, me and Hotch._

They knew that they would all die soon, and each of them wondered which one of them would be the last one left.

_I'm going to put them all in a bag inside your coffin, if that's okay with you. You can take your secret to the grave._

Garcia had refused to believe that Emily was dying. She hadn't wanted to visit Emily's house because she knew that she would break down crying in front of Emily.

_You know I miss you, Emily? I miss you every day of my life._

After Emily's death, Reid began to doubt himself and his abilities. He had failed. His friend had died. And this time he didn't turn to any of his other friends for comfort without feeling that he could have done a little more. He was the smart one, he was the logical one, but he couldn't find a cure or a good enough reason for Emily to stay alive.

_We all wish you could have stayed with us just a little longer. It's hard for us to just let you go, Emily._

One by one they slowly left until Morgan was the only one left standing in front of her gravestone. It was real this time. It was real…

_At least you left the way you wanted to go. Maybe you didn't want to die just yet, but I'm glad to know that you didn't die in pain. Still, I'm going to miss you. You were my partner, and I'll never forget you._

_Love,_

_Morgan_

__**Author's Note: I am personally not satisfied with this ending, but I couldn't think of anything really good. Sorry if this disappoints.**


End file.
